


Where the Monarchs Fly

by zephyrcat3



Category: Carnival Row (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Butterflies, Fae & Fairies, Humans are fuckin terrible, M/M, Magic, Moths, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: After finding an injured fae in the midst of a race battle between humans and faes, Garrett brings in an injured fae and heals him while making sure he doesn't get found out.
Relationships: Garrett/Rycroft
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Where the Monarchs Fly

They say that a butterfly is sensitive to any situation and that one little mistake can cause the world to end. This was the case for the humans when they threatened the fairies because of a friendship between a fae child and a human child. The fae and humans became enemies since then and fought more than once for ridiculous reasons. But this time, they took It too far. When they killed a fae king, they went to war with the humans. It all started with a riot that a small group of faes started in the square that became serious and deadly like wildfire under five hours. Approximately 20,000 people and faes died, and 40,000 were injured. 

Garrett, a lone vampire who stayed behind to heal those who were injured nearly got killed himself. Thank the gods for his immortality. As he healed the wounds of a fae woman, he looked around at the environment around him. There were corpses scattered across the ground. Some were mangled, sliced apart, torn open, and maimed. The smell of blood made his nose ache, but he kept his hunger down. He winced and focused back on the fae woman, properly wrapping the bandage around her knee. She gave a breath of relief and grinned at him.

"Thank you, sir. I would be dead if you hadn't come to my aid," She appreciated.

"You're welcome," The vampire grinned. "Do you need me to help you get out of here? Do you have any family?"

"My family doesn't live far. I don't think I can halfway make it without any help." She advised.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," He said, taking his arm under hers and carefully standing up. Together, they ventured halfway near where she lived before the woman decided to go the rest of the way by herself.

"Thank you again. I'll make sure to reward you once we see each other again," She thanked, beginning to walk away.

"Wait," He spoke, prompting the woman to look back at her. "What's your name?"

"Saphirene," She said.

"Garrett," He introduced.

"I'll see you around then, Garrett," She grinned, walking off to her home. He quickly went back to the scene to see who he could heal when he picked up a strong, unusual blood scent. This scent wasn't like any human's, and it wasn't flowery like a fae's. Upon further inspection, he peeled back the blanket and found an injured fae man wearing a heavy black coat. He could tell he was a fae from his short, pointed ears. He kneeled down and put his hands under him but quickly pulled them away when the man gave a small flinch. Garrett didn't stray, though.

He carefully slid his hands back and carefully picked the man up, being wary of any wounds as he held him in his arms. He thought of quickly healing him and somehow waking him up when a nearby explosion knocked him from his thinking. He had to get back home, or either he would get hurt or the man in his arms would become more injured or even die. He hit the road and headed back home fast before things got worse. He carefully placed the man on the couch before locking the door tight. 

He kneeled in front of the man, examining him a bit closer. He had tan skin, short, dark brown hair that was shaved on the sides, a slightly groomed goatee, and slightly thick eyebrows. He couldn't heal him with his coat still on. Hell, he couldn't even take off his coat. He'd risk pressing down on a wound or hurting his wing but he had to do something. He then got an idea. He could carefully take off his coat and heal him or wait until he woke up. The downside was that he may become panicked or attack him, so waiting until he woke up was out of the question.

He decided to take off his coat and heal him instead. It was the best, even the only thing he could do. He took the man in his arms again and pittered up the steps, careful not to wake him until he got to his bedroom where he carefully placed him on top of the sheets on his side. Now came the hard part, taking off his coat. He took the wool in his hand and delicately began to peel it from his arm. Once he pulled off the left side, he easily, carefully pulled off the right until he wore the coat no longer. As he examined his back, he noticed his shimmering wings in awe.

They were like the wings of a Monarch butterfly. Orange, yellow, and black with white dots like autumn at midnight. But something was wrong. Terribly wrong. There was a tear in the middle of his wing. It was most likely from an attack when he tried to fly away. He felt pity for the man. He never knew how it felt to have a damaged wing, but he was determined to heal him best he could. He knew that the wings of a fae were delicate like glass and sensitive, so he had to be careful not to tear it any further as he healed it.

He quickly got a spool of light orange, semi-transparent ribbon before getting to work. He used the ribbon to cover the tear before using a strong, safe tape to secure it. Once he was done, he looked at the man's wings again. Out of all the fae wings he's seen, he's never seen wings like his. Monarch wings were quite rare for faes and Garrett knew it. He was glad that he was safe but he was worried too. He brought him to an unknown place. Who knows how he'd react? He couldn't just leave him out in the midst of a deadly fight. He'd surely be killed or worse if Garrett hadn't come to save him.

All he had was time. All he had to do was wait to see what would happen. He healed any other wounds the fae man had before leaving downstairs to make dinner. It wasn't too big, but it was enough to at least keep him fed for the night. He thought of making something for the fae man but he was still asleep, and the food would surely become cold after a few hours, so he dropped the thought. He distracted himself from his worries by watching tv. He switched through many channels until settling for the anime one. He idled on his phone out of boredom before soon turning in for the night.

He took a quick shower, threw on a simple pajama set, and climbed into bed. He carefully placed the fae man on the other side of the bed, being wary not to let him fall and especially being wary of his wings. After that, he finally dozed off, soon forgetting of the sins of today.


End file.
